


We Stand for Answer - Magna Carta 2

by 017Bluefield



Series: Stand for Answer [2]
Category: Magna Carta 2
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/017Bluefield/pseuds/017Bluefield
Summary: SPOILER WARNINGAgainst the deluded and godlike, we Stand for Answer.





	

_As the masses rage against us,_

_Declare us "enemies of the world";_

_We prepare our journey to Ruhalt,_

_To end this—and future—war._

_No matter what befalls us,_

_Our goal is clear as day._

_We'll not "save the world". No,_

_We'll clear a tyrant out of all's way._

_His answer is to perpetuate war—_

_Continue the cycle of blood._

_For those who've suffered for his dream,_

_We Answer with, "Enough."_

_This is_ our _world now,_

_The age of Strauss over and done._

_Today, we Stand for Answer._

_Schuenzeit— **your time is up.**_


End file.
